


The Test

by buckyismymainman



Series: Avengers Drabbles [36]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Endgame trailer scene, F/F, Fluff, Platonic!Thor x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-28 04:24:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18748972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyismymainman/pseuds/buckyismymainman
Summary: Thor finally knows the truth behind yours and Carol's relationship and decides to test Carol to see if she really is worthy of you.





	The Test

Thor had been your friend since he had joined the Avengers and met you.  The two of you had hit it off nicely and you liked that he was like a giant, excited puppy most of the time.  He had even let you try and lift Mjolnir, it failed, but you said you would work towards being worthy of carrying the weapon of Thor.  He hand chuckled and patted you on the back.

He had become like family to you.  You had been with him through thick and thin, and he was like an older brother to you.  He constantly had your back and was looking out for you, you trusted him.

But before there had been Thor, there had been Carol.  You hadn’t seen her since the nineties since she had gone to space to take care of things up there for a while.  You had hoped that someday she would come back of her own accord, but that day had yet to come.

Then the snap happened and the world erupted into chaos as everyone tried to figure out what had happened to their friends, family, and loved ones.  You had been in Wakanda fighting alongside the others when it had happened.  You had seen Thor go in for the kill, but it hadn’t worked.  Thanos couldn’t be killed that way.

You had seen the guilt that had overtaken Thor as he berated himself for not going in for the killing shot of the head.  You did everything you could to bring him out of his funk, but nothing was working and you weren’t sure if it ever would.  What would save your friend?

You were sitting by him now, you hand in his, the two of you just sitting there staring into nothing when a new presence entered the Avengers’ compound.  Carol had heard the signal that Fury had sent off before he had been dusted with the others.  You stared at her wide-eyed as she stood before Natasha, Steve, Rhodey, and Bruce.

Thor looked up as well and took in the new presence in the room.  You stood, Thor had heard about Carol from you, but he never really knew the extent of your relationship with her.  You had been vague, it was still hard to talk about Carol without the sense of emptiness overwhelming you.  She would come back, it was just hard to talk about her sometimes without missing her. “Carol?”

Her eyes landed on you and they widened, “Y/N?”  She rushed over and threw her arms around you, squeezing tightly.  “Thank God you’re all right.”  She pulled away and looked you over for any injuries.  “What happened?”

You pulled her back into your arms, just so thankful that she was safe and sound, and back in your arms again, “There was this being, his name was Thanos.  He wiped out half the universe.  We couldn’t stop him,” you said in a soft voice.

Carol’s breath hitched, but she remained as calm as possible, “So what are we going to do?  How are we going to stop him?”

Thor watched from his position on the bench, watched as your hand slipped into hers and how you looked at her with love in your eyes.  You loved Carol, and that was why it was so hard for you to talk about her sometimes.  You missed her.

Standing, Thor slowly started making his way toward Carol, everyone in the room froze as he came to a stop in front of her.  You shuffled back, not sure what was happening at first.  Then it hit you that Thor had figured out the nature of your relationship with Carol and was testing her.  Making sure that this newcomer was worthy of you.  

He had puffed up to look more intimidating and was glaring menacingly at Carol who looked unruffled by his attempts to look big and bad.  Holding out his hand Stormbreaker came flying past Carol’s head, she didn’t flinch and even raised an eyebrow at him as if asking him if that was all he had.  Thor looked to you, a little spark of amusement in his eyes, “I like her.”

You snorted, “So do I, big guy.”

Carol glanced back at you with a questioning look, you shook your head letting her know that you would fill her in later.


End file.
